Arc
by Kashiira
Summary: AU. Un jeune homme assis dans un bois, lit une lettre et se souvient...


__

Titre : P'tit voleur

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Song fic (P'tit voleur de Renaud), AU, angst

Source : Saint Seya

****

P'tit voleur

Il faisait chaud, presque trop, d'ailleurs.

Assis au pied d'un arbre, Mu regardait la ville en contrebas trembloter sous les rayons impitoyables du soleil. A ses côtés, un énorme chien-loup était couché à l'ombre, langue pendante, image même du désespoir.

" Viens, Fenrill. "

L'animal releva la tête et suivit son maître. Ce dernier tenait à la main une lettre encore cachetée. Elle était un peu froissée comme si le jeune homme l'avait tournée et retournée, hésitant à l'ouvrir avant de décider d'attendre encore un peu.

Vêtu d'un jeans et de baskets bleus pâle, il portait un T-shirt noir trop large pour lui, apparemment indifférent à la chaleur étouffante.

Pénétrant à sa suite dans un sous-bois frais, son compagnon à quatre pattes soupira avec bien-être avant de japper avec délice devant le ruisseau à l'eau cristalline qui coulait non loin. Mu sourit en voyant son chien boire en de longue lapées gourmandes et s'assit sur un rocher.

Entouré de ces arbres pour la plupart centenaire, il se sentait coupé du monde extérieur… presque en paix avec lui-même.

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour lire la lettre d'Angelo.

Les doigts soudain tremblant, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia les feuilles couvertes d'une écriture serrée en pattes de mouche.

__

Enchristé depuis six mois, je t'écris

Mon poteau

De derrière les murs, de derrière la vie

Dis, est-ce qu'il fait beau ?

Est-ce que dehors y a des oiseaux

Ceux que je vois ici sont tatoué sur ma peau

Le jeune homme laissa un minuscule sourire étirer ses lèvres pâles. Ca faisait si longtemps…

Dieux qu'Angelo lui manquait.

Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait rien commis de vraiment grave… Mais il n'était pas l'un de ces fils de la haute société auxquels on pardonnait tout…

__

J'avais déjà purgé ma peine

Avant même d'être ici, toute ma vie

Y z'ont pas compris ça les teignes

Qui m'ont puni.

Que la vie fut une chienne

Avec moi comme avec ceux

Qui ont dans les yeux

Trop d'amour ou trop de haine

Ou trop des deux

Mu caressa du bout des doigts la lettre.

Les yeux d'Angelo…

Tout un roman…

Roman d'amour et de passion, de mépris et de haine… Un mélange de violence et d'enfance volée…

Des yeux qui criaient, réclamaient leur part de tendresse.

Comme il les aimait ces yeux si fiers mais si tristes.

Comme il l'aimait cet enfant insolent mais affamé de douceur, caché au fond de lui.

__

Enchristé parce qu'un beau jour, sans remord

J'ai taxé

Un putain d'vélo même pas en or

Et puis, deux trois conneries

Des trucs de pauvres, des trucs pas beaux

Un autoradio, une montre ou un stylo

Le jeune homme se rappelait trop bien ce ras-le-bol qui avait envahit son amant…

Ces regards méprisant de la part des employeurs par lesquels il avait transité. 

La colère bouillonnante, l'humiliation cuisante qui en résultait.

En général, Mu avait su l'apaiser. Il y était parvenu jusqu'à 'l'incident'.

De rage, Angelo avait alors saccagé l'appartement. Rien n'avait été dit mais il l'avait compris en rentrant de l'hôpital, à l'air coupable de son amants, aux murs sur lesquels les traces de coups avaient été camouflées… aux vases et plats qui manquaient à l'appel.

Il n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté de poser ses béquilles et de tapoter la place à côté de lui. Angelo ne s'était pas fait prié, il l'avait rejoint sans mots dire… ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

__

J'avais déjà purgé ma peine

Avant même d'être ici, toute ma vie

On m'a jamais dit 'je t'aime'

Et ben tant pis

Si la vie fut une chienne

Avec moi comme avec ceux

Qui ont dans les yeux

La braise, la cendre, le feu

Le jeune homme sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit 'je t'aime', c'était vrai.

__

Tu ris

Tu pleures

Tu vis

Pis tu meurs

Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont

Les p'tits voleurs

Angelo était trop fier pour le dire le premier…

Lui-même… avait d'abord eu peur de la réponse puis, n'avait pas voulu embarrasser son amant avec cette déclaration qu'il semblait tant mépriser chez les autres…

Peut-être aurait-il du, après tout…

__

Barreaux

Garrot

Une corde

A bientôt

En enfer

Au paradis ou au bistrot

Il avait tant voulu le lui dire lorsque les policiers avaient fait irruption de l'appartement, les maintenant à terre, un revolver contre la tempe… A chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensuite au parloir, Angelo dans les vêtements grisâtres des détenus et lui-même en civil.

Mais il s'était tu… effrayé de l'intensité des sentiments qu'il se préparait à révéler… les siens.

__

Salue

Manu

Pierrot

Et Roméo

Dis-leur bien que l'amitié

Ca tient chaud

C'est vrai qu'il devaient une fière chandelle aux amis d'Angelo… Ils les avaient aidé lors du procès… Il faudrait vraiment les remercier…

Mais il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps, galérant pour ne pas négliger son amant et pour payer l'amende demandée à ce dernier en plus de son emprisonnement.

__

Tu ris

Tu pleures

Tu vis

Pis tu meurs

Trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont

Les p'tits malheurs…

Mais tout allait s'arranger…

Angelo sortait dans trois semaines et lui-même avait enfin réussi à réunir le reste de la somme à verser…

Avec un doux soupir, Mu se renversa contre son rocher.

Le ciel s'obscurcissait, il allait falloir rentrer. Mais pour le moment, il profitait de la quiétude de l'endroit… Il faudrait qu'il le fasse découvrir à Angelo lorsqu'il sortirait de prison.

Plus que trois semaines.

__

Tu ris

Tu pleures

Tu vis

Pis tu meurs


End file.
